


The absence of Jake's Dad

by L_O_L



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Abandonment, Child Abandonment, Dog Abandonment, Hit by a car, Injury, Pain, Shit, Suffering, dog injuries, gifted school, poop, sitting in poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_O_L/pseuds/L_O_L
Summary: After much suffering, Jake watches as his Dad leaves him.





	The absence of Jake's Dad

**Author's Note:**

> We worked so hard on this i hope everyone enjoys this.

Jake has always been strange child  
Today was no exception   
Walking home from Gifted Children School  
He contemplated life  
And his lack of genitals, stumbling home depressingly.   
Asking himself “What gender am I?”  
And staring into the endless emptinesss of the void, also known as the sky.   
Approaching the driveway, Jake steps in shit, then bangs into the garage door.  
Disgusted with his incompetent self, he steps on to the road to wipe something that has probably achieved more than him onto the curb.  
Then he sits in shit.   
“Aw fuck. Goddamn it all”.  
Jake then bends over to see how much shit he sat in, but realizes his fat ass has made him unbalanced, tipping over onto the road and grazing his elbow.   
Rolling around in pain like the piece of crap which he was, Jake didn’t realize the large but familiar vehicle approaching in his direction. Only when the headlights blinded him did Jake realize.   
DAD?!  
Suddenly, everything went black, as Jake’s dad swerved and ran into his son with obese force. Hitting Jake harder than the day he found out he was a mistake. Two minutes later, Jake woke up to his Dad shaking him.  
“Jake?!”   
He woke up surprised to see something almost as useless as him.  
“Dad??”  
His Dad then realized Jake had woken up, quickly hopping into the car and leaving, just as he did 14 years ago.   
It then began to rain.   
It was a miracle Jake had survived getting hit by a car. He raised his hands into the air and screamed   
“Well honk me horn and fuck me sideways, how I survived that I don’t know!”  
Only to get struck by lightning, disintegrating the little bit of genital he had left. Nowhere else, just his genitals. His metal implant to make his penis bigger had been the end of his genitals all together. With nothing left to lose, Jake collapsed to the ground in agony, his burnt bits searing the inside of his thighs. Looking to the sky, rain drops clouding his vision, Jake swore he saw someone.   
“G-Gordan Ramsay?” he stuttered.   
“Useless fucking piece of shit”   
And with that, Gordan disappeared, just like Jake’s father, and he was alone, for ever more with no genitals or life meaning whatsoever.


End file.
